Future First Then The Dead
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: What if the dead appeared from a freak medical science accident 20 years later than it should have, by this time our original characters have all grown up and some even have families of their own. now the dead have risen and it's up to their children to brave the streets of infected to find their parents and any siblings they may have. i hope you all enjoy this new series. reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Future First Then The Dead Chapter 1

A/N: This once again is a another new idea that I'm trying out, this time I'm putting things in a different perspective to the last couple. This story is only going to be a regular as I think I've made enough crossovers for the moment. The stories mainly going to focus on the next generation of the actual characters including supporting and non cannon characters as the title plainly states, I may actually try to link this to a story written by someone I've been talking to, his name is Gentizm and I think you should check his story out. With all that said and done, let's begin.

I guess I over worked my studies on the night before everything came to an end.

Leaning on one of the rails on a staircase in Fujimi academy was a lone figure with dark brown hair and brown eyes; he easily reached 6 ft. tall. He was quickly broken out of his distant stare by another voice.

"God you're an Idiot aren't you". The voice belonged to a female who only reached up to his shoulder, she had a very dark pink hair colour and bronze coloured eyes, her voice was quite sharp and displayed some distaste in it.

"What do want now Sanyi"? The boy asked sarcastically as he already knew what she was going to say.

"Why are you just moping around here Komuro don't you realise your grades are going to suffer, and don't use my first name when in school". Sanyi said with a usually arrogant voice as she tried to order him around.

"Don't you think that would be both confusing and straight out weird to be formal to each other considering we share the same family name, hey Ko-mu-ro"! The boy mockingly said their name before returning a victorious smile.

"Fine, we'll drop formality's Akahashi. Why are you just standing here like such an idiot"? Sanyi responded while looking out over the area as well.

"1. Don't call me an idiot as you'd just be calling yourself one as well, and 2. The reason why I'm out here is because I can't stand the class I'm in, the teacher Mr Shido is a senile idiot who never stops talking as if we're in church and half the class seems to buy every word he's saying". Akahashi looked back towards his twin and something struck him as interesting. "Hey where's Hirano, isn't she always with you"?

"Who Trigga, oh she's decided she was going to catch up with me in our next class. Now I have a question for you, where have the Muira twins disappeared to this time"? Sanyi looked quite concerned when asking her brother, as he always knew where they were and what they were up to.

"It's a Wednesday isn't it? So that would mean they're about to get into trouble again. Don't get me wrong they're almost as smart as us, it's just their way of relieving boredom isn't exactly proper in standards and the amount of times their poor parents have to deal with them is by far amazing". Suddenly a small blast was heard in the eastern wing of the academy.

"And there's our answer, they've just blown up the chemistry room again. Seriously how many times is that now, three". Sanyi looked back at her brother with an annoyed expression before a clanging sound broke them out of their glare, both looked down to the front of the courtyard to see the source of the sound.

"Who is that, a trespasser"? Akahashi asked as they saw the figure constantly bang against the front gate.

"He's probably drunk or maybe high by the looks of it". Sanyi corrected before they saw some teachers walk up to the gate. The Komuro twins just kept watching as they saw one of the male teachers grab the intruder and slam him against the gate before it grabbed his arm and bit a huge chunk out of him.

"Oh god, what did that guy just do. The human body shouldn't be able to bite that much off another person". Sanyi exclaimed while trying to understand what happened. They both continued to watch before the male teacher eventually died of blood loss, the only female teacher in the group hurried over to the mans corpse to see if he was okay only for it to jump back up, grab and bite down on the woman's neck killing her almost instantly.

(A/N: the reason why I didn't say the teachers names to be Teshima and Kyoko is because they've retired by this point in time as they'd be well into their fifty's).

* * *

"Did that really just happen? It's almost like some of those zombie movies Mom hated us watching". Akahashi said as they looked back and forth between each other and the escalating scene on the ground.

"We need to get out of here, if this is the real thing than the school is a death trap". Sanyi said as calmly as she could given the current situation that just unfolded.

"But what about our friends, they trust us we're not just going to leave them. What would our father think of us if we did"? Akahashi made his point abundantly clear as Sanyi simply cried out in frustration before giving in.

"FINE! We'll find our friends and anyone else who will be needed than we get the hell out of her, HAPPY"! Sanyi took off up the stairs to find who she knew while Akahashi took off down the stairs to a few classrooms trying to get anyone he knew.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of searching later Akahashi had managed to find Rissa Igou, Saiysha and Mardro Natmusaki as well as a Russian exchange student by the name of Zhana Krevchenko who he got along with.

Sanyi on the other hand was nearing where she knew Trigga Hirano would normally be.

"HIRANO COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WASTE"! Sanyi yelled easily getting her attention.

"KYAA! Komuro don't sneak up on me like that, you know I can be skittish and don't shout either. Now what do you mean we don't have any time to waste". By this point Trigga had fully turned around to see her friend begin walking the other way. "Hey wait up".

The P.A system started cracking to life all over the school. "Attention everyone, there is an emergency situation taking place in the school grounds please do not panic and follow your teachers every instruction, I repeat there is an emergency situation …" the P.A cut out for a bit before returning with the man screaming as he was being torn apart of the microphone. Everyone in the classes froze for a few moments before absolute panic ensued.

"Is this what you were talking about"? Trigga asked as quietly as she could while they both hid themselves in a vacant classroom.

"Exactly, c'mon we need to get to my brother so we can leave".

Back with Akahashi's team. They were navigating the halls while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So what exactly is going on around here"? Rissa asked as he looked around for anything he could use.

"From what I can piece together, a strange person was at the front gates. Some teachers went to investigate the problem, one of them were bitten and then started attacking the other teachers". Akahashi said as well as he could while trying to be discrete.

"So Zombies is what you mean to say, it does not seem possible but I take your word. You are part of Komuro family after all". Zhana said as she smashed a glass case and grabbed the fire axe in it.

"What are you doing, I thought I said to be quiet earlier on". Akahashi said, as he looked irritated by what just happened.

"Stay quiet, don't let things grab you and destroy undead's heads. Is simple, child could even do that". Zhana said as she hefted the axe over her shoulder.

"Okay, now we still need to find the Muira twins. I know they can be a little crazy but they can help us". Akahashi said as they took off down the direction of where they were last known.

"Define help for me will you". Rissa said as he ran beside Akahashi.

"This is not the time Rissa. Their scientific abilities a phenomenal, they're the only ones I know who can create chemical explosives or and entire firearm from scratch, besides if they were killed than their parents would kill Sanyi and I". Akahashi stated as they made their way to the science wing.

"But that's exactly why I don't just them, for all I know they could turn on us at any second". Rissa looked back only to turn away when he saw Akahashi's angered appearance.

* * *

In one of the other classrooms.

"Hey Sashira lock the door will you. We don't want any of those things getting in".

"Why can't you do it Tenzo"? Sashira asked while glaring at her brother.

"Because I'm on the other side of the class working on something". Tenzo looked back over at his sister while she closed the door and blocked it shut with the teacher's desk. They weren't the only ones in the classroom as a few others looked at them with scarred faces.

"What are you planning to do with us"? A girl that could only be described as a cake face asked while looking between the twins.

"Simple, save your lives from those things outside. Now could you please be quiet I'm trying to concentrate". Tenzo said as Sashira walked up behind him and started making her own little projects.

"Why, what happens if we disrupt you when you're tinkering with that little toy". A jock like fellow who was holding the cake face tightly asked.

"It's quite simple actually, if I loose concentration than I may end up disrupting the electrical current in this prototype Galva- gauntlet which would send an extreme electromagnetic pulse through the entire classroom while emitting an electric current that would destroy our brains via entry of the nervous system, not that I'd expect you two to be harmed as there's no brain in those heads of yours to be fried". Tenzo mockingly said as he proceeded to attach the last few components to the rubber-insulated glove as precisely as he could while Sashira was cooking up a few chemically improved Molotov's.

"Well I'm finished, are you"? Sashira asked as she capped the bottles and put them all in a satchel pack.

"Just about. And done, now let's see if this will do the trick". Tenzo said as he pulled the table back away from the door and waited.

"So how powerful do you hope it is"? Sashira asked as she pulled a bottle out just in case.

"I fixed it together so it could produce 500,000 volts at 3 amps, powerful enough to make someone's head explode just with a single touch". Tenzo answered as he activated the new gauntlet, as soon as he opened the door all of the infected were dead and Akahashi along with his team were standing in front of him. Tenzo quickly deactivated his gauntlet before he could do any damage.

"Tenzo and Sashira Muira, thank god we found you and whats that on your arm"? Akahashi looked down at Tenzo's arm before putting the pieces together.

"We'll explain on the way now where are we going"? Sashira asked as she pushed past her brother but held the satchel tightly so she wouldn't accidentally hit something and explode.

"We're heading to the faculty room and quickly ok". Akahashi answered as the now larger group took off to the main staff building.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sanyi and Trigga.

"So where are we going, and why don't we have any weapons on stuff to defend ourselves with"? Trigga asked while trying to get Sanyi's attention.

"Will you for one minute stop asking questions, we need to get to the faculty room got it? We'll try to look for weapons along the way but no guns understand"? Sanyi nearly growled at Trigga as they walked down the halls.

"Awl. That's not fair, my father said that in situations like these having a gun is the best thing you could get". Trigga groaned as she tried to catch up to Sanyi again.

"Well this is the real world, there's no possibility that there'd be a gun lying around anywhere. Now keep up, my brother is probably already at the faculty room by now.

Time Skip (A/N: Because trying to make a filler for this would only bore you).

* * *

As the reformed group entered the faculty room Sanyi grabbed her brothers collar and pulled him over to an area away from the others.

"I thought you said we only get our friends, you've got half a battalion with you. Whats the big idea"? Sanyi stared her brother down but because of height difference her intimidation attempted failed.

"Look, I don't want to be the bad guy here ok. Anyway the larger the amount of people looking out for each other, the better chances of survival wouldn't you agree". Akahashi looked back to the group than to his sister again.

"The only long-term drawback would be that our supply's would fade away quicker and we'd need to go looking for more". Sanyi said while staring at the group as they tried getting to know each other.

"One problem at a time sis. Besides our first objective is to get to our parents place, if anyone's got things under control it's them". Akahashi then walked over to one of the desks the teachers have for confiscated items and picked out a mobile phone, seeing as it was one of his that a certain senile bastard took off him.

"So you never did listen to Mom when she said not to bring Mobile Phones to school". Sanyi just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"From what I remember, Dad said we could take our mobile phones as long as we don't have them on us during school. It was just an unfortunate time that prick of a teacher decided to take mine out of my locker and say I had it on me. I'm going to call our parents to see if they're alright, unless you have any objections to that". Akahashi started typing in the numbers regardless of his sister's opinion. As this was going on Trigga had looked through the confiscated items and other things the teachers owned until something caught her eye. As soon as she pulled it out she nearly squealed.

"I can't believe it, one of the teachers had a Colt M1911 specialist model in their desk. These things are way more accurate than the original model and have custom fitted magazines capable of holding 21 rounds, and there's 4 extra clips in here. I'm set". Trigga pulled back the slide and turned off the safety while looking down the sights to see how accurate it was, the only issue was she was pointing at Sanyi.

"HIRANO, POINT THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE. I'D MUCH PREFER IT IF I GOT TO LIVE TO SEE MY PARENTS OKAY"! Sanyi's shouting was only giving everyone in the confined room a headache and her brother temporary deafness in his right ear.

"And I'd actually like to hear when I'm on the phone, Sanyi". Akahashi then heard the line try to go through before it finally picked up.

'Who is this? This is no time for a stupid joke, don't you know whats going on outside. ANSWER ME'! A female voice yelled through the other side of the line battering Akahashi's eardrum while Sanyi tried to hold in a laugh knowing how comical it was when their mother was scolding Akahashi.

"Mom it's us". Akahashi said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

'AKAHASHI, SANYI! Your alive, oh thank goodness. I thought we'd lost you. Where are you, are you okay'? The voice asked with concern in her voice.

"We're okay, we're all still currently inside the school. What's happening over there, are things alright at your side"? Sanyi barged Akahashi out of the way and nearly shouted into the phone.

'We're fine, your father and I have been able to maintain order in our neighbourhood. We've been able to clear out what ever these things are and secure the hilltop; just make sure you get to us okay. Please be safe'. The call ended after she finished and the phone died shortly after.

"At least we know they're okay, and waiting for us. We better not waste any time getting to them". As soon as Akahashi finished talking Rissa walked over to the pair.

"So you guys were able to call your parents, you think we could call ours". Akahashi showed them the phone was dead and they all went back to what they were doing until Zhana turned on the T.V which was announcing a live broadcast of the situation currently taking place around the world. They kept watching as the channels were showing different perspectives of the situation at hand before the T.V cut off.

"So that's it, nothing else. We're just going to be left in the dark from here onward". Mardro said as he bashed his foot into one of the tables in anger.

"They're afraid of causing a panic, first panic than chaos-". Sanyi's brother cut her off as he finished what she was going to say.

"And chaos is a disruption of order, and once order is disrupted than things are easier for the Zombies to take advantage of". Akahashi finished while looking back at his sister who had an incredibly annoyed expression.

* * *

"Well Sashira and I have already determined that these things don't fully grasp muscle capability and their nervous system still has to function for them to move which means they still need a brain in order to basically relive if this makes any cense to you". Tenzo exclaimed before Sashira added her knowledge into the pile.

"And from what I've gathered, these things don't have any body temperature so either climate will affect them to a greater standard then us. Lastly their sense's seem to be quite well dead, only sound and smell which are directly connected to the brain can work". Sashira finished what she had to say and walked back to join her brother.

"So that's all we have for the moment. If this is anything like those zombie movies than me must avoid being bitten by the infected right"? Rissa questionably said as he looked outside to the parking lot.

"It could actually work like the walking dead, if that's the case than we must also avoid being scratched by then too". Sanyi said as she walked over to the front entrance and started removing the barricade. "You're welcome to help me at anytime you know". Mardro and his sister Saiysha started helping out. Trigga was about to as well but she first of all needed to find a place to put the Colt, eventually she had no other choice in places so she flipped the safety on and put it down her shirt placing the barrel between her breasts so it wouldn't fall out. She blushed furiously at the embarrassing place and positioning she had the gun in.

"Wait why the hell are you leaving, it's safer in here". The boy who apparently had brown hair with silver dyed rat-tail said as he and the cake face girl held each other tighter.

"Do you really know nothing, confining yourself to one spot is the worst thing you can possibly do in situations like this". Sanyi said as she faced the two with a fierce glare before a hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing.

"Leave them sis, if they want to stay here then they can die. It's not our decision to make, they did so it's up to them whether or not to change that decision". Akahashi than let go and Sanyi just nodded to him before they both walked down the hall.

Chapter end.

Character profiles.

 **Akahashi. Komuro.**

Age: 17 years old.

Gender: Male.

Height: 181cm

Weight: 79kg

Hair: Dark brown, ear length. Kept quite tidy at the front but is completely messy and spiked at the back as he has double crowns.

Eyes: More of a dark chestnut brown to be honest.

 **Sanyi. Komuro**

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 174cm

Weight: 70kg

Bust size: 98cm/ FF cup.

Hair: Dark pink reaching down to her upper thigh, tied into one high rising ponytail positioned just above her left crown.

Eyes: Bronze coloured.

 **Rissa. Igou**

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Male

Height: 176cm

Weight: 80kg

Hair: It's a kind of light bronze with grey around the edging almost looking like it's been iced over slightly, it's shoulder length and has a ponytail (Similar to Itachi Uchiha's).

Eyes: dark copper.

 **Saiysha. Natmusaki**

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 177cm

Weight: 72kg

Bust size: 86/ D cup

Hair: waist length Lavender coloured hair with one bang framing the right side of her face covering half her eye and reach's down to her breast.

Eyes: Dark Cyan coloured.

Mardro. Natmusaki

Age: 18 years old

Gender: Male

Height: 180cm

Weight: 84kg

Hair: Dark blonde chin length hair, slicked back for the most part making the top of his head more spiked than anything else.

Eyes: Light green

 **Trigga. Hirano**

Age: 16½ years old

Gender: Female

Height: 168cm

Weight: 90kg

Bust size: 95cm/ EE cup

Hair: Midnight blue shoulder blade length, tied in three small low down braided pigtails.

Eyes: Dark blue.

 **Tenzo. Muira**

Age: 17½ years old.

Gender: Male

Height: 174cm

Weight: 68kg

Hair: Carbon black ear length hair, which is left in a naturally low spiked state.

Eyes: Dark blue.

 **Sashira. Muira**

Age: 17½ years old

Gender: Female

Height: 174cm

Weight: 73kg

Bust size: 90cm/ E cup

Hair: Navy blue upper thigh length, tied into two long thin braids with two thicker braids going over her shoulder.

Eyes: Light brown.

A/N: hey guess what that's the first chapter in a new series I hope to be continuing, I'm actually kind of trying out multiple idea's at once as I really need to clear my head again. Now I haven't lost focus on my other stories I'm just trying to add ideas on to them at the moment so they've currently got incomplete chapters. Here's a challenge for you readers, try and guess both parents of each child in the character profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Future First Then The Dead Chapter 2

I realise now that some of the character profile appearances would be a dead give away as to who their parents are, but it's good took make some people think in the same ideas as a fragment minded person. This time now I'm going to introduce the first set of the original cast into the story.

Let's get to it shall we. P.S could I please get some damn reviews?

As the group walked down the hall Sanyi heard another pair of steps close behind them, turning her head she noticed the two who opted to say confined.

"Why are you following us, I thought you wanted to stay behind". The two looked back at her with deadpanned faces saying everything she needed to know. "Fine, just don't be so loud okay".

* * *

She eventually caught up to the rest of the group when they stopped at a staircase near the park entrance. Akahashi looked down to see another group cornered in the middle of the stairs by a small horde of infected. Without a second thought Saiysha and Mardro jumped down and started beating in heads of the infected.

After they finished, the rest of the group ran down to them. Tenzo gave the other group a once over before giving the all clear to Akahashi and Sanyi indicating they weren't bitten.

"Thank you for saving us, we were trying to make a break for the exit but it appears as though others had the same idea". One of the boys said as he looked down at the hallway to the entrance.

"We don't need to be hiding, they can't see us". Sanyi said as they were hanging underneath the rails.

"Are you sure that's the case, Komuro"? One of the girls asked as she looked at Sanyi with a hateful expression.

"Our analysis has never been wrong before, are you questioning our observant abilities". Sashira said behind Sanyi while looking at the girl with her own hate filled expression. She than looked back to her brother, specifically eyeing his glove. "Hey Tenzo, how many of them can your glove take out at once".

"This is the equivalent to an overcharged stun gun, it needs direct contact to kill a target. It's not a Wonder Waffe, why not just throw one of your chemical bombs down there". Tenzo looked at her satchel after finishing.

"Why didn't I think of that, I must've forgotten about my Molotov's"? Sashira questionably said as she looked down to the satchel and pulled one of the bottles out carefully.

"You are quite absent minded at time so that wouldn't be a surprise". As soon a Tenzo finished Sashira threw the bottle down the stairs, it exploded on contact with the ground floor incinerating all of the infected within a few seconds.

* * *

As they made their way out one of the other group members lost his grip with a metal pole and it slammed against the rail causing an echoed sound to ring across the whole school.

"There's always got to be one who ruins everything at once". Sanyi said to her brother quietly before they sprinted out of the School to the minibus at the end of the parking lot.

"You got the keys"? Akahashi asked as they both ran beside each other.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something, of course I have the keys". Sanyi answered. Before they neared the bus some of the combined group got separated but eventually managed to reconverge.

Upon entering the bus, Sanyi fumbled the keys out of her breast pocket and started the bus. As soon as she did however they all heard other voices shouting in the distance, a group consisting of seven students and one teacher.

"Is that Mr Shido from class 3A"? Saiysha looked out the window to the aged teacher leading the group to the bus with little physical strain from his age and that he's wearing a pinstripe suit.

"Hurry children, our safety awaits us. _But I'm not sure if we can all make it in time"._ Shido kept waving the children over to the bus as a form of guidance before noticing Sashira get on the buses roof and throw two more of her custom Molotov's into the crowds of infected then hop back in.

" _I guess there's no need for sacrifice, forget those thoughts your not your father"._ Shido made it to the buses entrance while his mind was arguing with itself. Sanyi instantly closed the doors afterward and slammed her foot on the accelerator while releasing the clutch causing everyone on the bus to be jutted back by the sudden speed, before she drove through the main gate.

(A/N: at this point I bet everyone is probably wondering why Shido is still here but Shizuka isn't. well the reason is because there wasn't much else Koichi could do in terms of careers or jobs, that doesn't mean I'm going to alter his personality to much as he'll still try to make at least one power grab attempt. The reason why Shizuka isn't here is because by this time she's already a fully trained doctor working in the centre city hospital. Also I'm just skipping through parts because most of it gets boring in my eyes).

* * *

The bus drove down one of the freeways while hitting stray infected every now and then.

"So where do we go from here brother"? Sanyi asked spitefully but was answered by someone else.

"We should make a stop soon, my family lives not far from where we are. Take a left her then continue down two blocks to a two story house with a wine red steel picket fence". Rissa said before taking a position by the door.

"I'm glad we all managed to get out of there alive, so who's the leader of your group"? Shido asked with an intrigued tone.

"We're all experts in our own fields so we help each other out". Tenzo said looking back at the other group.

"That's not good, in order for a group as big as this to survive we need a leader. One that bears pride and confidence". Shido said as he turned to face the students he led out.

"I guess I'll finish what you stopped my brother from saying, we're experts in our own fields but we do have leadership in our group. The Komuro twins are our leaders, we kind of agreed to that considering their family heritage lately". Sashira finished easily shocking Shido because he believed those pampered brats would be the first to die.

Before he could counter that response the bus came to a halt outside a house. Rissa quickly rushed out followed by Akahashi and Trigga, they made it up to the door without any interaction with the infected before Rissa started banging on it and shouting trying to get a response.

"MOM, DAD. ARE EITHER OF YOU THERE, COME ON WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW"! There was no answer. Rissa not willing to give up grabbed a key they leave in the meter box in case they forget their own and unlocks the door as quickly as he can.

"MOM, DAD. WHER ARE YOU"? Rissa then ran up the stairs remembering that his little sister was still recovering from a cold. As soon as he opened his sister's room door he was nearly greeted with a foot to the jaw.

"Rissa? Oh thank god your alive, we heard about what's going on outside and feared the worst had happened to you. We sorry we didn't go looking for you, we were scared your sister had what ever these people caught and went to monitor her. I'm just glad you're alright". A woman with waist length hazelnut brown hair with two strands springing out up top on the front of her hair grabbed Rissa and hugged him tightly to the point he could pass out.

"Rei, I think that's a little too tight wouldn't you agree". A man with shoulder length grey hair said as he placed a hand on Rei's shoulder and another on his son's.

"Hisashi, could you at least be a little happier about this. Our son is safe". Rei exclaimed as she looked back into Hisashi's eyes.

"Of course I'm glad, I knew he'd make it. He is an Igou after all, but I did start to have my moments". Hisashi said before shaking those thoughts away.

"Is Sachi ok, we need to leave soon. There's a bus waiting outside for us, we're going to try and pick up everyone's parents before making our way to one of Tokonosu's strongest points against this madness". Rissa then walked past to see his sister still coughing but looking much better then she had been over the week. He then picked her up and carried her out of her bedroom and to the bus.

Rei picked up a double-sided spear that she left by the doorframe after Rissa entered.

* * *

Once on board Rei instantly narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth at the sight of the man sitting in the back of the bus.

"YOU. NO WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU THAT LIVES"! Rei yelled through the bus while still glaring at Shido.

"Myiamoto, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't think I ever see you again". Shido tried to act as calm as possible but the way Rei was gripping the spear meant she was already nearing the boiling point.

"Ah Mom, what's going on here. How do you know Mr Shido"? Rissa asked while looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh we go way back when I was in Highschool and not on the good side of things either, you see he held me back a year as a way to make my father call off his investigation on his father as well as get the side bonus of shaming my family". Rei snarled before looking back at Shido with an insidious smile. "But that didn't help to much did it, because as soon as I finished school all the files and other evidence was thrown back into play and 15 years ago your father was locked away, you should've been locked away too so why are you still here".

"Miss Myiamoto please-". Rei cut off Shido almost immediately.

"I'm not Myiamoto anymore. I've been Igou ever since I gave birth to Rissa".

"Very well then, Mrs Igou couldn't we just bury the hatchet on something that happened so long ago". Shido tried to sweet talk his way out but he could see Rei wasn't buying it.

"There's only one place I want to bury that hatchet and that's in your head, understand". Even as an adult Rei was easily pissed off.

Eventually she calmed down and took a seat with her and Hisashi's daughter while looking back to their son with a slight smile, who was speaking to Hisashi about how Rei just acted. She than looks around and notices Akahashi but more so because of his resemblance to a certain someone. Hisashi notices this too and after he finished speaking with Rissa turns to Akahashi and asks the questions that's on both their minds.

"You look a lot like someone we used to know, could I ask what your name is"? Hisashi and Rei still looked at Akahashi, the position they were facing meant they couldn't see his twin Sanyi as she was currently driving.

"Me, the names Akahashi. Pleasure to meet you Mr Igou". Akahashi stretched out his right hand in a sign of respect.

"Ah, they would also like to know your last name too you know". Rissa said behind Akahashi.

"Right sorry, let me introduction myself properly. My names Akahashi Komuro, does that help". At the mention of his last name Rei's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Any relation to Takashi Komuro, he used to be a friend of ours back in school than after graduation we never heard from him again". Rei seemed down after finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. He's our father". Rei and Hisashi irked up again after hearing those words. "Now I've got a question for you, do either of you know how to drive"? Hisashi stood up a few moments later.

"Ok sis, you can pull over now". As the vehicle came to a halt and Sanyi walked got out of the driver seat, her appearance irked Rei's attention for a bit before she dismissed it as possible hair dye.

"Where are we going"? Hisashi asked as he took over driving.

"Our place, it's a mansion on top of a hill in the high-rise district, we'll try to pick up anyone else's families on the way there". Sanyi answered before taking a seat next to her brother.

* * *

After a few hours of driving, they managed to pick up a few other families of different students. One pair in particular Rei didn't even think had this ideal in them. That pair was Tsunoda and Yuuki.

(A/N: okay, I've decided to make Yuuki a little more mature now that she's an adult so my hate for her is near finished but I'm nowhere near done with that asshole Tsunoda).

As they climbed on board Tsunoda immediately recognized Sanyi and a furious fire began in his eyes.

"Hey I know you, your that bitches daughter, I can't remember her name properly as we only ever called her the school bitch". Before Tsunoda could go any further, his own son stood up and made his presence known.

"Mom, is dad drunk again"? The boy with brown and dyed silver hair asked as he looked to Yuuki.

"More than any other time. He's out of control this time, I'm sorry but he's losing the plot further everyday". Yuuki said in a remorseful tone before Tsunoda turned around and hit her across the face.

"Shut it slut, who asked for your opinion anyway". Tsunoda turned to face his son with broken but furious eyes.

"I heard one of my favourite students had taken a turn but I didn't think it was you who'd gone off the deep end". Shido tried to defuse the situation as best he could but nothing was getting through to him this time round.

"Deep ends … an understatement. The … madness around us … doesn't help the situation either". Yuuki managed to spurt out and instantly closed her eyes as Tsunoda turned back to face her with a drunk rage before kicking her in the stomach.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, BITCH! This'll teach you to talk back". Before Tsunoda could make anther attempt at injuring Yuuki he was jabbed in the back by Rei who was using her spear, she then followed up by swinging it down at his legs tripping him up and finishing with a stomp to the chest.

"Asshole, you should know never to hit a woman". Rei than walked back to her seat with fire still in her eyes.

"If this is how bad things are going to get at the moment then we need to find somewhere to rest and get all of this out of our heads". Sanyi suggested, to which nearly everyone agreed. While that was happening Yuuki was being tended to by her son.

"I'm ok for now Yotoha, I just need some rest and at least a 10 metre distance away from your father". Yuuki said before trying to stand up again.

"What happened between you two, you always used to be so close in school it was kind of disturbing". Rei questionably said as she looked down at the pained orange haired woman.

"Ever since I told him I was pregnant with Yotoha something in him just snapped. I guess he just wanted me as his little sex doll so when we had a child he just fell apart while I learnt how to act like a real parent". Yuuki said while looking at Yotoha before she started to tear up. She then looked back to see Sanyi with her boot on the unconscious Tsunoda's head resisting the urge to apply pressure to it. "I swear I met you before, it's on the tip of my tongue back I just can't quite get the right memory".

The bus approached a hotel centre, which seemed relatively clear of infected side from a few stragglers here and there. They eventually walked in and cleared out what little of them were around before selecting rooms to spend the night in.

(A/N: no there will not be any Lemons what so ever in this story, if that's what your looking for then I'm not sorry to disappoint).

* * *

With the Komuro twins.

While they were getting changed Sanyi eventually brought up a question they were both thinking.

"So that Rei person, she seems 'nice' doesn't she"? Sanyi asked with an irked tone.

"I guess". Akahashi's response was quite basic for someone like him.

"There no point in beating around the bush. Do you think she is the one dad spoke about when we, you asked how he and mom came to be in love"? Sanyi semi blushed at asking that question.

"You mean the one he first loved, but broke his heart and switched to his supposed best friend. Dad yes her last name because I didn't think he wanted to know speak about her to much, but after when Mr Shido said her name was Myiamoto than all the pieces fell in place. However I think we may have some spares, when she looked at me I could almost see some regret in her eyes as if she made a mistake in breaking up with him". Akahashi answered in full while looking back to the door. "I'm going to try and get an outside opinion". Akahashi then walked out to try and flag down Yuuki of all people, as she seemed to recognise Sanyi. Eventually after 5 minutes of walking around searching he found her room and knocked gently on the door.

"Yes is there anything I can, oh it's you. What can I help you with"? Yuuki asked kindly while looking back hoping Tsunoda hadn't woken up yet.

"I was wondering if my sister and I could speak with you for a bit". Akahashi looked Yuuki in the eyes to see if anything struck as off to him.

"I'll bite, what do you want to talk about"? Yuuki asked while seeing Akahashi stare at her. He then started walking to their room. "Yotoha make sure your father if he wakes up anytime soon doesn't find any drinks". Yuuki then followed out the door to Akahashi and Sanyi's room. Once there she almost knew exactly what they were going to ask.

"When we knocked out your 'oh so grateful husband' you said you recognised me. I don't remember you properly, but you also said you knew who our mother was". Sanyi looked at Yuuki with truth seeking eyes.

"It took me some time while we were on the bus, but I know why I recognised you. Your Saya Takagi's daughter". Yuuki than looked to Akahashi before realising instantly. "So that would mean your her son. Honestly when I knew her back at school I thought she would never have this sort of life".

"Wait you knew her back when she was younger, does that mean you knew the Igou's and others like them"? Sanyi asked as if intrigued by what Yuuki said.

"Of course I knew them all, we all used to go to the same Highschool however I wasn't exactly the person I am now. I never got your last name though, so what is it"? Yuuki asked after telling them a bit about what she knew.

"Komuro. Our last names Komuro". Both said at the same time. This answer caused Yuuki to go wide eyed.

"So she ended up choosing Takashi even with the amount of others Tsunoda included who wanted her to themselves. Listen what ever you do, don't let Rei know Takagi is your mother. Rei always used to be sensitive around Komuro even when she broke up with him, if she ever finds out that they're together she'll flip even now she'd still probably be on edge about him". Yuuki said as calmly as possible while the twins just looked in confusion at this explained order.

"Why, is there something in particular that Mrs Igou hates about our mother"? Sanyi asked while Akahashi just looked onward with a blank stare.

"You could say that. As far as I knew of the two, back when they were younger they both contended to be with Komuro and from what I heard was Rei won. So when she gave Komuro up for Hisashi I guess Takagi found that as a form of forfeiting and must've put the pieces back together, but that's all I'm gathering from this occurrence. Please just listen to me and not tell Rei about your mother". Yuuki than walked out of their room back to hers, leaving the two in an irked state.

"Guess that's all we're getting from Yuuki, should we take her advice and not tell Mrs Igou"? Akahashi asked and was instantly hit on the top of his head. "Watch it, the last think I need in the apocalypse is brain damage".

"Shut up, and No. If what Yuuki claims is correct than Mom's going to have a problem if Mrs Igou finds out about her, we just wait until she realises when we're home. Okay"? Sanyi said before walking to her bed and slowly dozed off.

"Sure, why not. It's if things couldn't get any worse, let's just have Rissa's Mom go berserk at ours when she finds out and probably land herself in trouble. Why not". Akahashi sarcastically whispered while climbing into his bed. "It's going to be a long apocalypse, that much I know".

* * *

A/N: well that's chapter 2 done and let me say trying to make Yuuki a mature, calm and approachable adult is ridiculously harder than it looks, but it wasn't to hard to make Tsunoda an over abusive fuck who everyone hates (p.s i gave him similarities to that asshole of a father in season 1 of the walking dead which i've been bingeing lately). also Shido, i might make him give up his ambitions to lead as he's probably too old to keep that sort of thing up. next was introducing Rei and Hisashi as the first adults of this series, that took a bit of effort as i kept on arguing with myself whether or not to kill Hisashi, that choice was so bleedin difficult but i eventually came to the idea of letting him live. lastly i believe i've just given up the identity of nearly every one of the OC'S parents at this time, not big surprise, but i believe i've still got some people stumped as to who Trigga's mother is. well that's it from me for this chapter, please leave a comment and favourite if you want this to continue, Seeya.


	3. Chapter 3

Future First Then The Dead Chapter 3

A/N: so I'm no longer going to be beating round the bush, this chapter is going to send us straight to the area I've been failing to lead up to. Minor Rei downturn in this chapter, all Rei fans you have been warned. P.S I haven't been thinking properly lately. On to the chapter.

* * *

Sanyi was the first out of everyone to wake up and she instantly remembered all of what happened the day before and huffed in disappointment, as she knew it wasn't a dream. She walked around for a bit looking for something to eat, she and Akahashi knew exactly where they were going today and were prepared for what may happen. As she started making breakfast for herself she heard the ruffle of bed sheets indicating her brother had woken up.

"This is going to be an interesting day isn't it". Sanyi said quietly as she had found a box of cereal and filled two bowls, leaving Akahashi's she knew he'd make some adjustments to it.

"You don't say, so this is when Rissa's parents are going to see ours after nearly 20 years if I'm correct, it's going to be interesting". Akahashi decided not to put any additions on his cereal but instead started making some toast for himself.

"If what Yotoha's mother said is anything to go by than Mrs Igou is going to have a real go at our mother". Sanyi decided to turn on the T.V for updates only for the twins to be greeted with static then the global protocol announcement.

(A.N: I honestly have no clue what that multi-coloured emergency broadcast screen… never mind I just answered my own question. I can be very stupid at times).

The broadcast only gave unnecessary info about staying indoors.

"Hmph, like using marshal law is going to be any good now that's like saying we should just give up and die. I don't know about them but I'd rather want to live to see a future". Akahashi said after finishing the rest of his toast.

"It's not like they can just tell everyone that they have to kill in order to survive, there are many people who would take that the wrong way and kill everyone they come across. Mental stability in a person is as fragile as glass, give it a good enough jolt and it will shatter". Sanyi denounced using complex terms.

"If it was anyone else, they would have next to no clue what you just said". Akahashi walked up to the window while he was speaking and looked out to the plumes of smoke and the crammed bridges finally seeing a plane take off from an offshore airport. "You can say helps not coming for us anytime soon, I think that was the last plane out of Tokonosu".

"There are other ways out of the city don't you think". Sanyi stood up leaving the T.V on and joined her brother by the window looking at the docks.

"What by sea, right now any place that's got this madness under control would most likely have their borders in a state of pure lockdown". Both of them instantly turned their attention to the T.V when a global update report came in.

* * *

" _Attention everyone watching or listening, this is a standard broadcast for global conditions as up to date now. So far it is estimated that out of the 9,451,298,016 people in the world nearly one third has succumb to infection. All major countries and cities in the red zone have been marked._

 _In North America: New York, Washington, Huston, San Francisco miraculously Alcatraz Island is not affected as of yet, Dallas, Chicago, New Mexico, and Cuba._

 _In Eurasia: Ireland, Berlin, Paris, Rome, London, Poland, Holland, Turkey, Russia is the heaviest hit with Moscow, Stalingrad, and Ukraine now being designated black zones indicating those areas have now gone silent, Beijing, Hong Kong, Japan, both North and South Korea have begun quarantine areas to steam the tide of infection, however they have also taken to shooting anyone suspicious of infection, Bali has been declared a black zone while the rest of Indonesia is still trying to hold on._

 _In Africa: Cairo is currently trying to maintain order. Zimbabwe seems to be handling well thanks to the environmental conditions; the same can be said for Congo and the Central African Republic, South Africa and 2/3 of Madagascar have succumb._

 _Australia and New Zealand have been declared green zones. Australia has some how managed to halt the spread of infection in major cities in the eastern states while in the west Military deployment and soaring dry summer temperatures have rendered the threat harmless._

 _New Zealand's cold atmosphere and police deployments in major cities have both quarantined and frozen infected in certain areas._

" _Please stay tuned in for updates…"_ static started to envelop the screen before going blank. Sanyi walked over and grabbed the remote turning the T.V off.

* * *

"At least now we know that not all areas are in this state. If we can get out of here than the best chance we have is either Australia or New Zealand, they are both the closest and fairing the best in this situation". Sanyi gave a look of hope but that disappeared when she saw her brother's face

"Hate to break it to you sis but it's not going to be possible, those countries would have their borders locked down tighter than the pentagon by now, and don't you think it's weird that they dealt with the threat so quickly"? Akahashi turned back to stare out the window before he got his answer.

"No I don't, both those countries have extremely paranoid CDC like organisations. Hell even so much as a rumour of an epidemic would send them going crazy. They managed to stay calm during the Ebola outbreak in 2014, but do you expect they would freak out and panic like the other countries did". Sanyi started packing some food and other supplies into a pair of bags before walking off.

"I guess you've got a point there". Akahashi went to the bathroom and began to shave for a while.

"Well I am a genius after all, so what else would you expect". Sanyi's voice was filled with pure pride.

"Well if your such a genius then maybe you would've realised your only in your Bra and Panties". Akahashi let out a small chuckle before nearly cutting himself.

"Huh? KYAA! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing anything"? Sanyi's face looked redder than a tomato at this point. A knock at the door shook both of them out of their argument.

"Who is it, and what do you want"? Akahashi asked as he peered his out of the bathroom doorframe. Without any warning the door opened and Rissa walked in and instantly stopped dead when he saw a dumbfounded and severely unclothed Sanyi standing in the middle of the lounge. It took a few moments for the three to register what was happening before Sanyi let out an ear-piercing shriek effectively deafening Akahashi and causing Rissa to slam the door shut in horror.

"I just wanted to tell you everyone else is getting themselves ready to go, I didn't mean to see that". After that Rissa took off down the hallway faster than anyone could possibly go.

"Thank you for once again nearly destroying my sense of sound". Akahashi growled back after walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Rissa was being a pervert just then". Sanyi shot back trying to take the spotlight off her.

"That wouldn't be the case if you were wearing something proper to begin with. But that's beside the point, he just said the other are getting ready to leave so get some clothes on within the next five minutes or you can leave with the attire you have". Akahashi began to look over the bags of supplies as Sanyi dashed into the bedroom looking for her uniform.

"I just wonder how things are going to play out when we get home, if what miss Miku said is true than I don't know whats going to happen when Mrs Igou eventually finds out who our mother is". Akahashi spoke to himself silently before Sanyi who was still buttoning up her shirt tapped him on the shoulder. "That was quicker than I expected but there's no need to dwell on that, let's go".

* * *

The pair were greeted by everyone else waiting in the main hall with various looks, and while old Shido was far not being a threat to the group. Rissa still had a tint of red in his cheeks, the Muira twins were doing whatever it was that would potentially be destructive on a building scale, Saiysha was cleaning her bokken same to for her brother Mardro, Trigga had finally found some better cloths that managed to fit her figure with the side benefit that she no longer had to worry about sticking a gun down her cleavage as a means to holster it. Yotoha had broken one of the emergency cases and grabbed a fire axe, the cake faced girl who had recently introduced herself to be Onami looked around for anything she could use as a weapon; lastly Rei and Hisashi were glaring down a storm at Shido with Rei just waiting for him to make his move. The atmosphere was finally able to cool down when everyone entered the bus.

"So where do we go from here"? Yuuki asked politely.

"Our place, most of our families live within the same area so they'd most likely be holding out in our home". Sanyi said as she began to drive the bus to their destination.

"It has been an extremely long time. I for one can't wait to see Takashi again, to think the trio would be reunited after so long". Rei happily said with a smile that Hisashi returned in kind.

"It would be great". Hisashi blankly said.

"Hah, you make it sound like it's going to be all sunshine and rainbows. You two must've been living under a rock for the last 5 years, that time ago Takashi by some miracle managed to be elected as Tokonosu's prefect. At first I figured he'd be a failure like he used to be back in school but after seeing rates of political corruption and large Yakuza groups begin to disappear made me realized that he picked up his game somewhere in life". Shido smugly said while looking at the couple.

"He's still our friend, that's all that matters to us. Also I'd really be interested to see who it was that married him, she'd seem pretty lucky to have someone as caring as Takashi to be with". Rei answered back while the Komuro twins just looked at each other from the front seat before Akahashi made a decision.

"Mrs Igou, we would like you to know that you've met our mother before when you were younger you just probably don't remember her but she says that she regrettably still remembers you for what happened all those years ago". Akahashi said with as calm a voice as he could possibly muster.

"What are you talking about, who could you possibly be referring too". As Rei asked Hisashi had a worried look thinking he knew who it was but didn't say her name.

"You'll know when we get there". Akahashi finished and walked back to the front of the bus seating himself in the navigator seat.

"Couldn't bring yourself around to tell her could you". Sanyi looked at her brother quickly before refocusing to the road.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to interact". Akahashi simply stated as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we're there".

* * *

A few hours had past since that little talk and the group was nearing their destination when the numbers of them began to increase.

"God dammit why now of all times". Sanyi spun the steering wheel as hard as she could to the left turning the bus with enough speed and force to nearly flip it; the return jolt was enough to wake Akahashi up quickly.

"What the hell's going on, are you trying to kill us or something"? Tsunoda shouted toward the front.

"NO YOU IDIOT, THE AMOUNT OF INFECTED ON THE ROAD IS INCREASING MAKING IT HARDER TO NAVIGATE"! Sanyi screeched back to him as she just missed hitting a delivery truck and immediately tail whipped the bus right. By this time even the Muira twins were having a hard time containing their fear, and that was saying something.

"We've got to be getting closer by now, nothing else would explain why they're amassing like this". Akahashi said before bracing himself for another sharp turn.

"Just a little closer, we're nearly there. More of you GET OUT OF OUR WAY"! Sanyi put her foot down on the accelerator running over any of them that were in the way. After making one last turn they were driving toward the ridge of the hill when both the Komuro twins noticed the wired fence blockade.

"Dammit, we're going to fast I won't be able to stop in time". Sanyi was forcing down on the brake but they were still travelling fast enough to hit the barrier.

"Sanyi this may sound insane but remove your foot from the brake, quickly shift gears into reverse and take your foot off the clutch then hit the brakes". As Akahashi finished Sanyi looked at him as if he was insane.

"This isn't a videogame, that won't work. I'll try something else instead, it may even benefit whoever made the barrier. EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES I'M GOING TO TIP THE BUS SO WE DON'T HIT THE BARRIER"! This time it was Akahashi's turn to look at his sister the same way but before anyone could give an argument she jammed on the park brake and threw the steering wheel left. Due to the slight incline the swerving bus only rolled on to it's right side and basically slid the rest of the way nearing the fence. As everyone managed to get out the Muira twins just looked at the Komuro twins.

"And people say we're crazy". Tenzo said while Sashira shook her head.

"You are, this was just a desperate action to avoid a catastrophe". Sanyi answered back before the ominous moaning of the infected that began grouping around the bus caught everyone's attention.

"Guess you guys should use some of those chemical Molotov's right about now". Akahashi said as he showed them they didn't have any ranged weapons.

"Right, one community sized barbeque coming right up". Sashira responded as they both started pulling out the chemical incendiary bombs and throwing them down at the horde.

* * *

Half an hour had past and the infected just kept piling on to their fallen but never seemed to stop. The group on the bus were struggling at this point as the Muira twins ran out of bombs and Trigga was down to her last magazine of rounds. Onami had curled herself into a ball as she thought their efforts to survive were hopeless, that was until they heard voices coming from the other side of the barricade as armoured and masked figures were making their way down to the group weapons at the ready and as soon as they were at the line they started picking of the infected that surrounded them some of them took their masks off so their aim wasn't clouded. Trigga instantly recognised two of the people there.

"Hey, Mom and Dad are safe. I knew they'd make it". Trigga cheered and waved over at her parents who returned the response before turning their attention back to finishing off the stragglers.

After another five minutes of gunfire the infected were cleared out and the barrier lifted up so everyone could enter. Once in Tsunoda recognised who Trigga was waving at.

"Hirano, of all the people to survive how can your fat ass be one of them. And if it isn't Toshimi Nikki, fancy seeing you here". Tsunoda tried to whoa her over only for her response to be.

"Sorry Tsunoda but I'd say your 18 years too late. For that time I've changed to being Toshimi Hirano, hah". To add extra fuel to the fire Toshimi childishly stuck her tongue out before switching attitudes as Trigga ran into her parents crying in relief.

"You should stop trying Dad, it's not going to work anymore". Yotoha said before walking past with Onami following him.

Meanwhile Rei and Hisashi were speaking to a person who had their mask on but seemed different to the others as their hair was tucked into the back armour plate.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us, but why rush here so quickly". Hisashi asked while wanting to see whom they were speaking to.

"Most of those students families are here so, and it was quite a natural instinct to do so anyway". The masked figure responded before looking at the Komuro twins. Rei took notice of this.

"I've been told those kids are the son and daughter of our old friend Takashi Komuro". Rei answered as if she thought the figure didn't know. She was surprised by what she heard next.

"They are in fact the oldest Takashi has, there are three younger kids in the manor at the top of the hill one of them 10 years old and the last two 8 years of age". The figure responded while looking back at Rei and Hisashi.

"Okay, and how do you know all that about his children"? Rei and Hisashi's answer was in the form of the masked figure pulling its hair out of the back plate. Both of them watched as hot pink hair fell all the way it the person's knees. Others seemed to take notice of this including the Komuro twins who decided to wait for the reveal.

"Because what kind of Mother would I be if I didn't know about my Children". The figure unbuckled the straps on her helmet and loosened the masked so they would be easier to pull of at the same time, as soon as she took the helmet off Rei was awe stricken while Hisashi finally had all the pieces put together. Tsunoda being the empty headed idiot he was saw another opportunity.

"Well if it isn't Saya Takagi. I guess fortune smiles if you're still alive". Tsunoda's attempt fell on deaf ears as Saya only paid attention to Rei until Shido interrupted.

"Miss Takagi, it's so great to see you're alive. I hope to meet with and talk to you're parents about how they're dealing with this situation". Saya turned her attention towards Shido and her lips curled into an insidious smirk.

* * *

Chapter end. (Cliffhanger).

A/N: so I've wanted to try a cliffhanger in quite some time and I think this was the perfect time to do so. Now on to the issues.

I think every Rei x Takashi and Saeko x Takashi fan reading this are going to kill me because I'm writing this story from a hypothetical view.

I thought I was going to have some trouble with this but 20 years is a long time so I don't think it would be hard for Saya to change from an overly self-centred girl to a compassionate woman and Loving mother, hey at least she won't be anything like her parents.

I'm thinking of making a prologue series just to clear up anything that may be confusing viewers.

Well that's it from me for this chapter, Seeya's.


End file.
